Whole Lotta Love
by Wickedgreene16
Summary: Just updated! Please Read I think you'll like where this is all going! Beginning a few weeks after Veteran's day. Jackie and Hyde. A longer in Progress multi chapter.
1. The Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s show, Led Zeppelin or any of their songs. Or really any content published outside of fan fiction.

Also I want to recommend the second verse and chorus of Taylor Swift's You are in Love,(which I do not own either.) off her new Album 1989. Think that part really represents Jackie and Hyde's relationship. Especially the part where "he wakes, strange look on his face, he pauses and says you're my best friend..." I could see him saying that to her in the fifth season when she was sleeping over with him. Anyway I hope you enjoy! and I love feed back it will help me write what's next! :)

Zen: Whole Lotta Love

Jackie Burkhart adjusted her white peasant blouse and sighed frustratingly at her reflection in the mirror. Her outfit was cute (tight long-legged bell-bottom jeans, red platform sandals, white peasant blouse with colorful flowers down the front, a delicate silver chain pearl necklace, white gold hoop earrings with a pearl dangling in in the middle, and her hair was set in soft ringlets with two strands pulled back from her with a red-ribboned barrette, and a rose colored velvet suit coat in case it got cold.) Her makeup was perfect, subtle and ethereal, but still something felt off to Jackie. She was going to her first Led Zeppelin concert. Donna had amazingly acquired six tickets so everyone got to go this time, which meant no trying to impress Donna to get a ticket and she was fine with that. Although she said having her friends fight over her was flattering it had gotten kind of annoying the last time.

Jackie was worried that although her outfit was cute, it might not be cool enough for the concert, and some people (well one person in particular but she wasn't going to dignify that with acknowledgment,) would think she was still just a little girl who loved Abba and unicorns. She wondered if she should find something else, but she feared everything in her closet would seem just as little girly to a certain cynical burnout. It had been almost three weeks since their kiss on the hood of her father's Lincoln, and ever since she hadn't been able to stop thinking about or him. Whenever she saw him in school or Foreman's basement she would steal glances at him when she hoped he wasn't looking. So far he'd caught her a total of five times and so far she had been able to cover up by commenting on his outfit of just flat out denying it, but she was pretty sure he had noticed. She wished she could tell him the truth about what she had felt that night on her father's Lincoln but she was still too scared he would reject her. It had been a wonderful earth shattering kiss. The best kiss of her life, but when she pulled away she just had this overwhelming feeling that he wasn't ready for her to tell him how she was feeling. So she lied and told him that although the kiss was hot, she hadn't felt anything. Now she was wondering if maybe she should just tell him the truth? Maybe somehow he might feel the same. She shook her head; Steven Hyde would never like her like that, they were just too different and changing up her look for him wouldn't change that, heck, it would probably just make him think she was trying too hard, that she was trying to be a poser, and he would like her even less then. She looked at the clock, it was almost 6:30 pm and she was supposed to be at Forman's by 7:00 pm because they had all decided to go together in the Vista Cruiser. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed, it would have to do she thought as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later Jackie was sitting in the front seat of Eric's Vista Cruiser in between him and Donna. Hyde, Kelso and Fez were all sandwiched uncomfortably in

the back. "Kelso man keep your elbows on that side of the car!" Hyde grumbled. "They are on my side," Kelso fired back, "you're on my side! Forman how come I can have the front?" "I already told you Donna's my first Lieutenant." "Well then what about Jackie?" "Jackie's my first lieutenant." Danna answered, "plus she's small so it gives me and Eric more room to cuddle." Donna gazed adoringly over at Eric, while Jackie screamed "I'm your first lieutenant Donna?! I feel so honored! but of course I am I'm Jackie Burkhart, I'm usually first at everything!" "Yeah, well you'll be the first one out of the car if you don't pipe down, I think they said something about the concert on the radio, turn it up Forman." Hyde demanded. But when they listened it was just the promotional ad they'd been hearing all week. "Man, this is going to be the best concert ever Led Zeppelin is the coolest! Did you guys know I did a paper on Stairway to Heaven in the eighth grade?" Kelso asked bouncing in his seat. "Yes!" everyone yelled back. They'd been hearing the story all week long, along with how Kelso was planning to sneak backstage to beg their tour manager if he could be a roadie. Hyde knew it would be the coolest thing ever to be a roadie for the greatest band that ever lived, but he also knew Kelso and his plans were usually stupid so he was counting himself out but Fez was going to tag along with Kelso; figuring Kelso's plan would either work, or more likely he'd get thrown out that back door and whichever way it went Fez was sure to have a good time. They arrived at the outdoor stadium in Kenosha where the concert was being held at about twenty to 8:00pm. The show started at 8:00pm so it gave them only a little bit of time to find their seats before the show began.

At the gate, Donna showed the doormen her tickets and radio passes, and the doormen showed them to their seats. The seats were really good, close to the middle and only a few rows from the stage. "This is awesome man! Look how close we are! It'll be so easy to sneak backstage from here!" Kelso shouted jumping on his seat. "Hey! Watch it man!" Hyde called to him. "Security will kick us out right now if they hear you talking about that." The gang settled into their seats and listened to the opening band. When Led Zeppelin finally came out the stadium erupted in cheers and screams. They opened with Black Dog and moved right along into Dazed and Confused. After about an hour of blissful melodies and out of this world guitar riffs. The band took a break for intermission.

Kelso and Fez decided this was the perfect time for them to sneak backstage so they quickly disappeared into the crowd. Jackie announced that she was going to the bathroom and stared at Donna mentally urging her friend to join her, but Donna was too busy talking about the concert in between kisses to notice, so Jackie stomped her foot and left for the bathrooms. "Hey Jackie!" Steven called behind her, "I'll walk with you I gotta get a few more beers." "Oh ok Steven thanks."

A few minutes later as Jackie was walking out of the bathroom she was approached by a hippie looking lady in a flowy dress and a basket of flowers. "Oh my what a pretty girl you are! Surely a girls as beautiful as yourself should have flowers in your hair," the lady said with a smile. She seemed genuine and although Jackie was normally disgusted by hippies,Jackie knew she would look even better with flowers in her hair, so she agreed and the woman easily wove a few delicate white and pink flowers into a crown shape on Jackie's head. Jackie smiled and thanked the lady, tipping her five dollars for the generous gift.

Steven looked at Jackie letting the older woman put flowers her hair smiling and laughing the whole time. She looks so beautiful he thought to himself. Where had that come from he wondered? He didn't like Jackie not like that...although he had to admit their kiss a few weeks ago on her fathers Lincoln had been so hot, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was the best kiss of his life. Since then he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. But this was ridiculous, yes she was hot and yes she was a great kisser, but she was Jackie freakin' Burkhart for god's sake! She was everything he was against; rich, snobby, bitchy,and square. But she could also be sweet and caring. She wasn't great at showing it but he knew she really cared about her friends, and for some reason him. She had always listened to his advice, helped him burn their friends, (even when she was dating one,) and she could be really deep and intelligent, especially when she was in the circle.

It didn't matter she liked rich, preppy, dumb guys she could boss around like Kelso and he was pretty sure they'd still get back together sometime. Still she looked so beautiful smiling with flowers in her hair and swaying to the beginning of Stairway to Heaven starting on the stage. Just then two jock looking guys approached her.

"Hey beautiful wanna dance?" the first guy with a crewcut and a letterman's jacket asked putting his hands on her waist. "Uh no thanks," she answered pushing his hands off her and starting to walk away. "Come on baby, just one little dance? I Promise I wont mess up those flowers in your hair." he persisted grabbing her arm and reaching out to touch her hair. But before he could reach it his hand was caught in a fierce grip that bent his fingers back against his hand and then force his arm behind his back. Crewcut guy was turned around to face his assailant. A guy with sunglass and an afro was staring angrily back at him. "I believe my friend says she doesn't want to dance!" he growled. "Jeez sorry man I didn't know she was your girl, we don't want no trouble," crewcut said. Hyde let go of the guy and told them to get lost. Then he turned to Jackie, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Yeah steven I'm fine, just a little frazzled now, but thanks for helping do you want to walk with me back to our seats?" "Sure." Hyde paused just as they had reached the stairs. "Hey Jackie do you want to dance? With me I mean?" "Ok." He held her right hand and put his left arm around her as they started to sway to the music. Stairway to heaven was a really beautiful song. as the music swelled she he looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he reached up and gently tugged one of her silken curls she smiled and her traced her delicate jawline with his finger, then he grabbed ahold of her chin and gently pulled her up to meet his lips. They kissed as deeply and passionately as the first time. He wasn't sure how long they kissed it could have been a few seconds or a few lifetimes, but he knew for sure this time he'd felt something.


	2. first circle

Monday morning Point Place WI High School, 11:08 am Fourth Period.

Jackie Burkhart had study hall fourth period and today she had volunteered as any good cheerleader would to hang posters for the football pep rally later this week. As she walked into the gym her thoughts wandered to Steven Hyde and that amazing kiss they had shares last Saturday night. She hadn't seen him since Saturday. After they had kissed, he smiled at her but he hadn't said much. Once they'd gotten back to their seats and their friends he reverted back to his usual self; frogging Kelso, burning Forman, and generally ignoring her, talking to her mostly through burns. Jackie sighed _would Steven ever seriously be interested in her? Liking him was so confusing._ She was standing on top of a ladder stretching to hang the poster high so as to be seen, when suddenly she felt the ladder wobble and could feel herself falling down.

_Meanwhile_...

Steven Hyde had English fourth period, and he hated it. He spoke english he didn't need a class to teach it to him and besides he usually got A's in english without even trying. He didn't think this was because he was good at the subject really but rather just very good at bullshitting his way through all the essays the teachers gave him. He looked at the clock 11:06. If he left now he could get out to his car to have a circle for one while still making it back for lunch. He raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Hyde?" Ms. Mason asked. "I'm finished with the reading, is it ok if I go work on my chemistry lab?" "Well, you are a good student and I wouldn't want you to fall behind in chemistry, I suppose since you're finished that would be fine." She said smiling. Hyde got up and left the classroom heading for the gym which had the only unlocked school door to get in and out. He always parked near this entrance. As he opened the door he saw Jackie climbing up a ladder hanging some kind of posters. He wasn't sure what to say to her or if he should even talk to her at all after Saturday. Normally he wasn't nervous around girls, they were pretty and fun but never intimidating. And Jackie wasn't really someone who would be considered intimidating, but there was something about the tiny, demanding, brunette that just got to him like no one else ever had, not to mention the kiss last saturday was hot as hell! He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until he saw her stretching way too high and the ladder started to wobble. Suddenly he knew she was going to fall. He didn't think he just reacted. He raced over to her and held out his arms to steady the ladder and catch her falling as well.

"Oh Steven!" She said falling into him so had he almost lost his balance. "What are you doing here?"

"Heading to my car." He replied.

"Your car? Do you have an appointment?"She asked.

"Yep, an appointment with myself, my car stereo and some '_Film_." he said with his usual lazy smirk.

"Wait, don't you have class? OhmyGod! Are you skipping to get _high!_?" She asked, her eyes darting around the gym worriedly hoping no one had heard.

"Yes, Miss Prissy Burksquare, that is exactly what I'm doing and you're going to keep that big mouth of yours shut right?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Ok," She said thinking quickly, "I wont tell anyone on one condition."

"Oh God, ok lay it on me what is it? I have to take you shopping, be your slave for a week, what?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"None of that, no I'll be quiet if you let me come with you,"

"Come with me? What to get _high?!"_ He asked mockingly. " Why would a goody two shoes square want to come get high with a burnout like me?"

"You said it right there, I am not a goody two shoes square and I want to prove it to you by coming with."

"I don't know Jackie if we get caught you could be in a lot of trouble."

"Well my record need a black spot or two."

"ok what about all these posters?"

"I can work on them at lunch, or I'll just boss one of the freshman girls into doing it."

Hyde chuckled, Jackie could be incredibly annoying and she was the definition of bossy. He could just see it now, he almost felt bad for the freshman girl whose day was sure to end in tears because Jackie was for some crazy reason shirking her duties and actually skipping with him. It was kind of endearing that she was doing this just to prove to him she could be cool. But he'd see how cool she could be once they got out to the car.

"Alright lets hit it." He said.

"Lead the way," she said pointing to the door.

They walked out of the gym together and into the parking lot where he spotted his car and they got inside. Hyde slid easily into the drivers seat and Jackie got into the started get his kit out and began rolling a joint for the two of them.

"Hey why don't you pick out an 8-track to listen to."

Jackie began flipping through his box of music, smiling at some of the titles. It was all hard rock Zeppelin, Kiss, and Sabbath, but surprisingly however she did find some Joplin, Joan Jett, and Heart. She grabbed the Heart 8-track excitedly.

"OhmyGod! I can't believe you have Heart,I love Heart!"

"Seriously? I thought you were in to Abba and all that disco crap?"

She laughed, "Well of course I love that too, its just I like Heart, Janis Joplin, and Joan Jett as well, I even like Zeppelin, I just don't talk about as much."

"Well the _film_ is all rolled up so put on some music and you can have the first hit since you're such a bad girl" He said with a smile.

She put Heart into the player took the joint lit it up and surprisingly (at least to him) took a hit like a pro (_when had she learned to do that?)._ Hyde followed her taking his first hit as the THC began to flow through his body he started thinking...

*Circle Time*

J: What are you doing for Christmas?

H: Dunno, I just moved in with Bud so I don't know if he has anything planned.

J: Oh Steven thats so great that you found him now you wont have to spend Christmas as an orphan!

H: Yeah...I don't think I would've done that with or without Bud. Mrs. Forman would have had a conniption if she thought I would have had to spend Christmas alone.

J: Aw Steven! thats so sweet! She really do love you!

H: Yeah well what about you? I'm sure your Christmas is gonna be awesome what are you getting for Christmas this year? A new TV, a Ferrari, you're own island?

J: (laughing) Probably, daddy does always get me something really great and expensive. Heck maybe this year he'll even be there to give it to me! that would be awesome...(dreamy look.)

H: What do you mean isn't he always there to bestow you with every gift money could buy?

J: Not always, Daddy works a lot. But the presents are always awesome!

H: I guess. (pause) But you really don't see your dad on Christmas?

J: (looking uncomfortable, feeling like she'd said too much) Well you don't see your dad every Christmas either. (Smiling) But maybe this year we'll both get lucky!

H: Sure. Yeah I suppose. (looks at clock) Oh crap, its almost lunch time I suppose we better wrap it up. (pause) But we get to eat!

J: OhmyGod! yes I am so hungry!

Walking back through the gym Jackie notices she hasn't finished her decorations. "Oh crap! I forgot about these while we were talking." "Can't you get some other cheerleader to do them for you?" "No," Jackie said, starting to come down from the circle. "I'd better stay and finish them, have a good lunch." " I guess...um good luck with the decorations." "Thanks."

Later that day after Jackie had finished the decorations, she was opening her locker after fifth period, when she noticed a brown bag in her lock with a note written on it-J sorry you missed lunch, compliments of the kitchen. Inside the bag was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple and a juice box. Jackie smiled to herself knowing exactly who this had come from.


	3. Under the mistletoe

Chapter 3-Whole Lotta Love.

"Oh my God! I'm still grossed out that I almost kissed a guy who dated my mom!" Jackie Burkhart exclaimed as she and Donna Pinciotti walked up the Forman's driveway. "I mean that's the kind of stuff that only happens in like Tennessee, or the South!" "Come on Jackie," Donna interjected, "it wasn't that bad…though it was pretty hilarious" The girls stepped in to the Forman's kitchen, to retrieve Donna's homework she'd left there earlier that afternoon. "I mean you didn't actually kiss him, and he's not like your step dad or anything." "Whatever Donna it was still awful!" "What was awful?" Steven Hyde asked coming in from the living room. "Nothing!" Jackie exclaimed guiltily. "Donna…?" Steven began before he was cut off by Mrs. Forman coming in from upstairs. "Oh goodness I have a full kitchen! Hahaha," Mrs. Forman said cheerfully, "Christmas cookies and cocoa for everyone!" She filled a plate with cookies and made three cups of cocoa for her kids, while Hyde shot Jackie and Donna questioning glances and Jackie glared back while Donna tried not to burst out laughing. "Here we are!" Mrs. Forman said as she handed each of the kids a cup of cocoa and plate of cookies. "Here Steven why don't you take some downstairs to Eric he didn't seem to be feeling well." "Sure thing Mrs. Forman," Steven chuckled knowing full well that eric wasn't sick he was just drunk out of his mind, from a rather weighted game of quarters that had been played earlier in the evening. "Perhaps Donna and Jackie would like to come with so they can finish telling me the delightful story of their own evening." Steven said grinning wolfishly. Jackie continued to glare at him the whole way down.

Just as the three of them got settled in the Basement Michael Kelso came barreling through the door. "Hey good everyone's here! Oh man you guys gotta hear what happen to Forman tonight!" "I'm right here," Eric groaned from the couch. "Oh Awesome! It's always better to burn a buddy while they're in the room!" "Hey," Donna exclaimed suddebag a nly "why don't we have a circle and tell each other about our night! That way," Donna paused shooting a furtive glance at Jackie, "some of us with little bodies but crazy tempers will be calmer!" "Sounds good." Hyde answered retrieving his stash.

The Circle:

Hyde: Alright, so who wants to burn their friends first?

Kelso: Me! Ok so after our completely dehydrating game of quarters tonight I had to help Forman home, which is ok because you can totally help a buddy get home when he's blitzed and can't walk just like it's totally cool to be a wing man and help friends who aren't as good looking as you to bag a chick.

Hyde: Yeah Kelso we get it you're a saint for bring Forman home. Get to the burn.

Kelso: Ok so Forman was imitating Red, Eric do it right now!

Eric: (groaning) I'm Red I don't like parties I'm a great big party poop-oh! I feel sick, I gotta go!

(Hyde and Donna quickly move out of the way)

Kelso: Yeah so anyway then Forman turns around and Red's right behind him. And boy does he look Mad! The cherry on top of the burn was Forman blowing chunks on Red's shoes!

Donna: (laughing) Oh my God! Poor Eric!

Hyde: Classic Forman.

Jackie: (laughing hysterically) That's hilarious! Wait what happened?

Hyde: Nothing wastoid, were moving on to your burn.

Jackie: Oh yay! I have a burn too I bet its hilarious. Oh! Is it about Donna's lumberjack hands?

Donna: Hey watch it midget I don't have lumberjack hands I have boxer hands! Besides the burn is on you.

Jackie: That's not possible I'm Jackie Burkhart, head cheerleader, flawless, and popular.

Donna: Yeah and just a little bit incestuous.

Hyde: What?! Donna man you gotta tell the story now!

Jackie: No she absolutely does not!

Donna: So Jackie insisted we go out to a bar tonight so she could find a guy to kiss under the mistletoe, and boy did she hit the jackpot! (Laughing)

Hyde: (sounding concerned) what exactly are we talking about here?

Donna: Ok so we met these older guys…

Hyde: Older guys!?

Donna: yes now let me continue, we met these guys and Jackie was flirting like crazy…

Jackie: I was NOT! I was simply being my charming self. (a dreamy look in her eyes.)

Donna: Anyway, so I kept telling the guys how young we were and the fact that we were still in high school, but of course they were GUYS so they didn't care.'

Hyde: Ok seriously now Donna what happened?! (Demanding)

Donna: jeez Hyde why are you getting so upset about all this it's almost like you care about Jackie's welfare?

Hyde: Of course I do you BOTH are my friends and Donna you're Forman's girl and so being Forman's friend I feel a responsible need to protect you from sleazy guys.

Donna: right…Anyway so Jackie was really flirting this one guy and laughing at his jokes, when all of a sudden he told her he recognized her laugh somewhere. It turned out her laugh was so familiar because it sounded just like her mother who he had dated like 20 years ago! (Laughing hysterically) Needless to say Jackie was none to pleased.

Jackie: Omigod it was awful all I wanted was a kiss under the mistletoe and I end up almost kissing a guy who used to French kiss my mom! Bleh!

Kelso: (laughing uncontrollably) that is awesome!

Hyde: That's hilarious but you guys you know mistletoe was created by the government to encourage people to kiss and then to have sex and have more babies which would lead to more tax payer so they can fund more experiments like their invention of a car that runs on water man!

Later that night Donna, Eric, and Kelso were upstairs in the kitchen. Fez had shown up a little bit ago and had demanded they make him pudding and toast for having a circle without him. Hyde and Jackie were still downstairs. Hyde was cleaning up after the circle and Jackie was getting her coat and purse. Jackie was just about to walk out of the basement when she saw it. "Ugh," Jackie groaned, "why am I cursed to be constantly surrounded by mistletoe with no one to kiss?" Just then Hyde walked over to her and without saying a word pulled her into his arms and drew her into one of the most passionate kisses she had ever felt. "Steven…" She said breathlessly "what was that for?" "Just helping a friend," he said with a smile, and went upstairs leaving her to consider what it all meant.


	4. Kissing and Excuses

Chapter 4

Point Place, WI. Monday 8:05 AM

High School Parking Lot.

Jackie Burkhart was sitting outside the High School in her father's lincoln. He'd been letting her drive it so she could practice driving now that she had gotten her license last week. It was the Monday after Christmas break, and Jackie was excited to go to school. She was hoping to run into Steven. Jackie headed into school and began her search. She checked the lunch room, the gym, his locker, she thought maybe she'd get lucky and try the auto repair class rooms. It was the one class he consistently came to half of. But she struck out again. She left shop class out the back door so no one would see her. She leaned across the back door and sighed. Where was he? It was then that she heard the annoying sound of two people kissing followed by the giggle of a cheerleader. Ugh Jackie did not want to see which member of her squad had disgraced them by making out in public and with a shop kid no less, so she turned around to head back inside when she heard a voice say, "You think that's cool man you should see what I can do with a bag of pop rocks!"

"OhMiGod..." the girl started to say but Jackie quickly ended that. "Steven! what are you doing here?" Jackie demanded as she turned the corner a gasped, "Pam-Macy eww!"

"Excuse me?" Pam started but Steven cut her off, "Jackie what the hell are you doing here?" "If you must know," Jackie began in a huff " I was here looking for you! and here you are making out with Michael's old tramp slut."

"Hey!"

"Oh you better shut it Blondie! I was friends with Crazy Caroline and she taught me a thing or two so if you wanna keep those pretty, sorry pretty ugly eyes, you should probably leave right now."

"Oh Hmm well I guess that's my cue," she said looking fearfully at the 5'2 90lb brunette who meant business, "I'll just be on my Steven, call me...on second thought maybe don't" she finished, eyeballing Jackie the whole way out.

Jackie laughed "ha tramp." But Steven was not happy at all about what had just gone down. "Jackie What the hell?" He demanded.

"What? Pam-Macy is awful. Why would you be hooking up with her."

"Uh...She' hot and easy. Steven said making a "duh" face at her.

"Well What about me?" Jackie asked becoming sadder by the moment.

"What about you?" Steven answered but then paused when he saw a tear welling up in her eye. "Look Jackie I'm sorry but it's just I'm not your boyfriend ok? I'm not anybody's boyfriend."

"You could have fooled me with how much you've been kissing me lately and even sharing you personal circle time."

Hyde scratched the back of his neck he didn't know what to say. Had he been leading her on? He felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized the answer to his internal question. He kicked a rock on the ground and said "Damnit Jackie you're right,"

"Of course I am I always am." He arched his eyebrow at her. "ok most of the time." Higher arch. "Fine! sometimes. Happy?"

"No. Look Jackie I'm sorry if I made it seem like we were anything more than ah...kissing partners."

"Ok...even if that's true Steven you and me are way more than "Kissing partners" definitely more than stupid Pam-Macy." Jackie said mumbling that last part. "We're friends Steven and probably even a little more we have history together."

"Oh yeah great history three years of watching you suck face with Kelso. And then you trying to bribe me into being your friend, whoo-hoo."

"Steven that's terrible and not true! You taught me zen, you helped me kick Laurie's ass, you took me to prom, you went shopping with me when Michael was being a skeezy dillhole, you punched Chip when he called me a bitch, you were there for me when no one else was. Steven you're like my best friend." She had wanted to say right then that she loved him but she knew it would make him as far away from her as possible.

Unfortunately she was right because he countered her with. "I think you're forgetting all the bad things; I hated you when I first met you, I thought you were super annoying and any "nice" things you think I did I would've done for anyone else. You were just there."

"JUST THERE I was JUST THERE that's all I mean to you? I'm not even better that Pam-Macy. Jackie turned to walk away and Hyde grabbed her arm.

"Jackie wait that's not what I meant."

"Let go of me Hyde we're clearly not friends so I have nothing to say to you." And with impossibly powerful strength she pulled her arm away and was halfway across the parking lot before he could say anything. He watched her go mentally kicking himself for saying all of that. It wasn't that he didn't want her as a friend or otherwise it had just seemed to all be going so fast and he wasn't sure how he felt. He didn't know if it was worth the risk of heartache to be with Jackie one of the craziest, funniest, smartest, gorgeous girls he had met. And then not even taking into consideration how either of them felt about one and other, if anything did happen what would they tell Kelso?

Point Place WI Wednesday 4:13 pm

Eric Forman's

Steven Hyde had just parked his El Camino in the driveway and was headed for the basement thinking about Jackie. He had been thinking about Jackie a lot lately first how good she looked sitting on his lap in the El Camino kissing him all over, but now mostly how she looked after seeing him with Pam Macy. He really felt bad about that one. Not that he'd done it, Pam was a great kisser, probably all that practice, but that he'd hurt Jackie because of it. That crestfallen look on her face still haunting him as he opened the door to the basement. Kelso was there on top of some poor chick.

"Kelso man, we've told you before no making out down here. This is a Forman, and mostly Hyde make-out area." Hyde rolled his eyes feeling sypathy for the girl, until Kelso sat up that is. "Jackie!" Hyde said utterly speechless.

"Yep!" the tiny brunette said bouncing up from the couch. "We're back together! Isn't that great! I called Michael last night and asked him if he'd ever cheat on me again and he said no so here we are!"

"It was the best call of my life!" Kelso exclaimed, "It was like a miracle man!"

"What? No Kelso a miracle is when you see Jesus in a tortilla, not Jackie lowering her standards and taking you back for the hundreth time." Hyde said exasperatedly.

"Whatever man we're back together and everything is great!" Kelso replied grabbing Jackie's arm and dragging her giggling out the door. What in the hell? Hyde thought to himself. Was this because of him and Pam Macy? Jackie had seemed pretty hurt by that, but enough to running into the arms of the guy who had screwed her over time and again? Hyde thought about it Jackie looked pretty happy today, but she was a cheerleader so he knew she could fake that. It just didn't make sense, they had been having so much fun and now this!? Hyde was still contemplating this when Eric came downstairs.

"Hey good there you are, listen my mom wants us to help her with the church raffle so we need a good excuse, get up here and help me out!" Eric said looking panicked. Hyde sighed and followed Eric up the stairs.

"Oh Steven! good you're here I was just telling Eric about the church raffle and event this Saturday, I was hoping you could come along to help too!"

"Uh sorry Mrs. Forman I don't think we'll be able to make it I have detention on Saturday and Eric is going to a doll expo."

"A doll expo! Well honey why didn't you say anything?" Kitty exclaimed turning to Eric with a big smile on her face while he shot Hyde a murderous look." Are you selling some of you little dolls? Because I think Laurie has a box in the attic from when she was really little you could take along with you."

"Mom for the millionth time they are action figures not dolls and about the doll expo..." He began but seemed to be lost for words while looking like a scared mouse trapped between two cats. "...it would be a great place to take Laurie's dolls you're right thanks mom."

"Oh good." Kitty said, "Well your father should be home for supper pretty soon you can tell him all about it then, and you Steven can tell him...well we'll just tell him on Saturday that your sick or something."

Eric looked furious and Hyde just leaned back smiling and said "If you think that what's best Mrs. Foman." The two boys left Kitty to finish cooking and headed back to the basement.

"Oh beware of the couch," Hyde warned Eric, "Kelso and Jackie we're just making out on there."

"Ok, thanks man" Eric said sitting on the lawn chair "That's gross and disturbing but what the hell man!"

"What?" Hyde asked looking innocent. "A doll expo?! I mean yeah that would be cool to go to but I don't want my mom or worse my dad to know about that?! And of course you give yourself an excuse that my mom would never tell my dad because she wants you to be like their golden boy or something."

"Hey man, if you would have thought of your own excuse, you could've preventing me from burning you, instead you gave me ample opportunity." Hyde smirked.

"Yeah I guess your right," Eric answered slumping down in his chair, "its just Dad calls me a girl enough as it is, and now this? Man, my life sucks..."


	5. The road trip to no where?

Disclaimer: I know this story has kind of been jumping around a bit but I think I have an ending in sight so bear with me! Also if you are a person who likes to wear clothes of an opposite gender don't be offended its the 70s and its Jackie talking so she's a little offensive. Personally Idc what anyone wants to do with their lives as long as you're not hurting anyone be who you are and do what you love. The world can ALWAYS use more love! Thanks all! :)

The Road trip to no where

Point Place WI Friday 11:17 am.

High School Parking Lot

Hyde was sitting in his El Camino after skipping out of English. He'd just rolled up some film and was about to have a circle by himself when his passenger door swung open and someone jumped inside.

"Jackie?!" Hyde exclaimed, "What the Hell?"

"Look Steven I know we had a fight the other day, and I probably shouldn't be here because of Michael but I need something really badly from you."

"Sorry babe but I do not make out with my friend's girlfriends even if it is Kelso."

"What? No Steven I didn't come here to make out with you. Or smoke." She said cutting off his next question.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"I need a ride to Chicago tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll explain on the way. So you up for it?"

"Hmm let me think about it...no. I have plans Saturday."

"Doing what? Making out with Pam-Macy again?" Jackie asked looking completely disgusted.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, and if you must know I plan on having an early morning circle, watching cartoons, going to The Hub for lunch, then Fez and I were going to go trolling for chicks to take to a party."

"Wow as fun as all that sounds you're actually going to be taking me to Chicago." Jackie said with a smile and a hair flip.

"Really? And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Coach Ferguson about you, Michael, and Fez smoking behind the bleachers and drooling over us poor innocent cheerleaders just trying to practice our routines."

Hyde shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ok so you know about that, why don't you just make your boyfriend take you then?"

"Because Michael is an idiot and he can't keep a secret, neither can Fez. You on the other hand well these past few months have taught me you're excellent at keeping secrets." Jackie said flashing Hyde her most seductive and flattering smile.

He wasn't sure what she meant about keeping secrets. Was she talking about him and her or him and Pam-Macy? And even though she was blackmailing him he had to admit to himself he was a little bit intrigued. "Fine let's say hypothetically I say yes-

"-You are going to say yes."

Hyde glared and her and she smiled back innocently. "Hypothetically, why do you want to go there anyhow? This better not be for some doll expo or anything because then you should be making Forman take you he'd say yes to that in a heartbeat."

"It's not a doll expo and I already told you I'll tell you why on the way. Look" Jackie began fidgeting in her seat, "I haven't ever really asked you for anything -

"-uh the zen lessons, " Hyde interrupted her, "the dinner at The Sizzler, Prom! That time-"

"-Ok ok, so I asked you for a few things before." Hyde raised his eyebrow at her, "Fine more than a few things but I really need this now Steven Please?"

Ugh Hyde mentally sighed to himself, there was that look, that innocent, adorable, needing, hell even a little sexy look. He knew he was hooked. "Fine," He said to Jackie. "We'll go. what time am I picking you up?"

"Oh Steven! Thank you! This means so much to me." Jackie exclaimed planting a thankful and friendly kiss on his cheek before jumping out of the car saying "Oh I gotta go get ready, I'll need to pick out outfits!" Jackie waved goodbye to Hyde and bounced back into school. Hyde knocked his head against the steering wheel thinking to himself what have I gotten myself into? And how is it that she can always do that to me?

The Burkhart Mansion Point Place WI Saturday 7:55 am

Jackie Burkhart looked at the clock and then looked out of the parlor window. Where was he? Jackie knew she told him 8 o'clock but she was hoping he'd be early. Hyde pulled into her driveway just as her dad came downstairs to leave for his business trip.

"Hey Kitten, you're up early this morning, what're you up to?" Jack Burkhart asked his daughter.

"Oh just waiting for a friend to give me a ride to cheer practice," she lied, "actually I think that's him now daddy, I'll see you when you get home!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and flew out the door.

Jackie jumped in the front seat of Hyde's El Camino and ducked down. "Do me a favor Steven and drive us around the block quick"

"What why?" Hyde asked.

"Just do it!" Jackie hissed at him.

Hyde started up the car and drove around the block and back to the Burkhart Mansion stopping at the end of the driveway. Jack Burkhart had just pulled out of the driveway. "So are we going to Chicago then?" Hyde asked.

"No follow my dad," is what Jackie replied.

"Why are we following your father, I thought we were going to Chicago?" Hyde asked slowly driving after Mr. Burkhart.

Jackie sighed and settled into her seat. "I don't know maybe we are going to Chicago. We're probably going to Chicago, at least that's where he said his business trip was but I don't know."

"Why are we following him though?" Hyde asked.

Jackie bit her lip, took a breath and said "because I think he's cheating on my mom."

2 hours later

"Remember to stay two cars behind and one to the left!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie I know what I'm doing, I know how to tail someone." Hyde said with irritation creeping into his voice.

"Ok, ok." Jackie mumbled.

Hyde sighed and told her to pick out a cassette tape, the radio was getting boring. She popped in The Kinks and fell back against the seat. Neither of them were sure where they were going but they had figured out about an hour ago it probably wasn't Chicago. The ride so far had been pretty mundane. After Jackie had explained the phone call between her father and some woman she had overheard the other day that suggested Mr. Burkhart was headed out of town for more than business, their conversation had turned to small talk. Jackie wasn't sure if this was because of the her and Michael thing the other day or if Hyde only talked to her seriously when he was high. She decided she was going to find out.

"So, " Jackie began. "I don't know if Michael told you but I broke up with him last night."

"Yeah," Hyde answered staring straight ahead at the road. "He came over after your date last night. He seemed, I don't know, sad and happy at the same time. Apparently he figures even though you guys broke up you're still going to do it with him and let him do it with every other girl he can find." Hyde glanced over at her questioningly.

Jackie sighed. "Something like that." She replied. Hyde raised an eyebrow at her. "I told him I didn't think that we should be a couple and that we probably shouldn't have gotten back together this week. I still don't trust him, but I do care about him and want to be friends, but I also told him if he still care about me too, he should be available if I ever need a date or a boyfriend for the night. He's the one that translated to mean I still want to do it with him even if he's still doing it with skanks like Laurie and Pam-Macy."

"Hmm, so basically, you don't want to be his girlfriend but you don't want anyone else to either? That's not cool Jackie but it could also prove to be hilarious so I guess that sounds like a great plan." Hyde said flashing her a devilish smile.

"So you don't care if I broke up with Michael?" Jackie asked trying to sound casual.

"It's your life grasshopper, you can do with it what you wish, but if what you're doing also burns Kelso that's always an added bonus." Hyde winked at her.

Jackie sat back in her seat mulling this over, while Hyde turned off on an exit following her father onto a new highway.

So far it had been a long boring trip with the two of them bickering back and forth and talking about Michael. Now they were listening to some new cassette Jackie had put in. "So Jackie..." Hyde began "Why do you think your dad is cheating on your mom, again?"

Jackie sighed and fell back into her seat and said "It's a long story. See ever since I can remember my daddy has had to go away for business, he has clients all over the state. So sometimes he has to travel to help them. Anyway a few nights ago I was going through the mail and saw one daddy's credit card bill so I opened it up to see if I could figure out what he'd gotten me for my birthday. Only I'd opened the wrong one, this one was his business card and I was about to put it away when I thought may be bought something for me while he was on business. Then I started reading the charges: dinners for two, hotel charges, jewelry, perfume clothes, riding lessons, and guitar lessons which I thought was really bizarre since daddy has no interest in rock n roll, but I thought maybe the riding lessons were for me, I've always liked horses, but what sealed it actually was two things, the perfume he bought was a perfume my mother Hated, and the women's clothing was too big for me or my mom. Oh and that phone call to his business associate where he said "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." but not in like a business way"

"What if he's not cheating? He bought the clothes and perfume for himself, yeah man, he's learning guitar and taking riding lessons to broaden his horizons and he's just to scared to tell you all this!"

"Hyde, he's cheating and he just got off on the next exit so follow him!" Jackie demanded. "Besides what would he need the clothes and perfume for?"

"I don't know crossdressing maybe? Some people have some strange parts to their personality." Hyde answered her.

"Have YOU ever done that? Or know anyone who has personally done that?"

"Well sometimes when we get Forman or Fez drunk we'll put them in a dress, and you know Kelso's worn a dress before because you put him in one after you "did his makeup."

"That's not the same though, and my dad can't possible be a guy who does that he's too rich!" Jackie offered her own opinion on the matter.

"Whatever you say Doll." Hyde answered her in a zen like manner. "Hey it looks like we're about to find out, he just pulled of the interstate and is heading in to Duluth."

"What? Duluth Minnesota? No way, how did we get this far this fast?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Um you slept a good portion of the way. Ok He's heading down some place called Cedar Lane."

Jackie was definitely awake now and looking around at everything she could see. They were in what looked like a middle class, maybe upper middle class neighborhood. People were outside because of the sudden warm weather. Dad's were mowing lawns, dogs were barking, kids were running around on their bikes, and mothers chatted over the fence to each other. Hyde turned off onto another street, this one was called Rosemont Drive. Just four houses into the Drive, her father stopped and parked on the street. Hyde pulled over and parked as well. The house was a small but very well kept up English Tudor with brown shutters and what seemed like a half a set of French doors for the front door. The two of them watched as Jackie's father stepped out of the car briefcase in hand and grabbed the mail from the mailbox. Mr. Burkhart then walked up the driveway, pulled out a set of keys, put one in the lock one the front door turned it, opened the door and went inside.

"What do you think that means?" Asked Jackie flabbergasted.

"Maybe he has a second house, or is house sitting for someone?" Hyde offered.

"What if it's the other woman's house!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here, maybe this is all just a reasonable mistake, maybe he'll explain it to you all when he gets home." Hyde answered her shifting his car back into drive, he was so ready to get back home to Point Place.

"No!" Jackie yelled suddenly. "We came all this way I have to find out." Before he could stop her she jumped out of the car and ran towards the driveway.


	6. Truths and Reveals

Ch. 6 Truths and other Reveals

Duluth MN Saturday 12:17 pm

Steven Hyde jumped out of the El Camino chasing behind Jackie Burkhart up the driveway to the now mysterious house on Rosemont Drive. He caught her arm just as she'd rung the doorbell, "Jackie what are you doing?" Hyde exclaimed. "You don't even know who owns this house, if it's your father or not, and if it is-"

He stopped talking abruptly as the door slowly opened. A young girl maybe age 11 or 12 answered the door.

"Uh-hi," Jackie said to the girl. "Do you um happen to live here?" Jackie pointed around the inside of the house.

"Sure," the girl answered, "would you like to come in?"

"Sure ok," Jackie said stepping over the threshold.

"Wait!" Steven said stopping them, he turned to the young girl, "Are your parents home by chance?"

"Of course! I'll go get them." The girl said and ran up the stair leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in the foyer.

"Did you see the name on the mailbox or the mail my dad grabbed?" Jackie asked Hyde anxiously.

"Nah I didn't get a close enough look, what with you running in here like speedy freaking gonzales!" Hyde hissed back at her.

Just as the two began arguing Jackie's dad and a woman appeared at the top of the stairs with the young girl.

"Jackie!? What on Earth are you doing here?" Jack Burkhart Demanded as he descended the stairs.

"I could ask you the same question!" Jackie retorted. "And also who are they?"

"Now Kitten," Jack began, but then the little girl seemed to answer him with a "Yes Daddy?"

"What?!" Jackie began clearly infuriated. "Who is she dad, do you have another daughter?"

"May I intervene?" The blonde woman who had come out with Jack and the girl asked. She was pretty, she had sharp blue eyes and sharp cheekbones which she really needed to make up for the extra thirty-five pounds she was carrying around. Not that she was unattractive, Hyde thought, not in the least, but she was also definitely no competition for Pam Burkhart. "Jack darling, we always knew this day would come," the woman continued coming down the steps to loop her arm through Mr. Burkharts arm. "Maybe we should just tell the kids and explain everything."

"Kids!?" Jackie nearly screeched at her father. "You have kids with this woman?"

"Kitten, please calm down I can explain everything."

"No, you know what I'm done with this, I'm done with you!" Jackie spat and ran out the door.

"Kitten-" Mr. Burkhart called and Hyde stepped in "I think you've broken her heart enough for one day sir." He stood his ground daring Mr. Burkhart to step to him.

"Jackie's friend is right," the blonde lady intervened, "Perhaps Jack, we should let her go collect her feelings and process her emotions then maybe next time when we speak to each other we won't be in such an emotionally charged atmosphere and we can really talk about our feelings, come up with some compromise and maybe end in a better place."

"Fine," Jack sighed. "You," he said pointing to Hyde, "You just take care of my daughter you hear?"

"Of course sir, I would never let anything happen to her."

Hyde opened the driver's door to the El Camino and got in. Jackie was in the passenger side, shaking, as pale as a ghost but not saying anything. Hyde took one look at her and started the car and drove down the street. The two teens drove in silence for about fifteen minutes until Hyde pulled into a parking with a small building that looked like a house in it.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Hyde told Jackie.

She still didn't respond. Hyde got out of the car and went into the building. He came out a few minutes later and drove them out to an area of small cabins on the beach of Lake Superior. He parked in front of one of them and turned to Jackie smiling "Home sweet home!" he told her.

"What?" Jackie asked confused.

"It's a cabin and it's ours for the night." Hyde answered.

"What do you mean 'ours for the night'?"

"Well I asked the manager if he had any cabins open and he did so here we go..." When she still seemed confuse he said, "Look what we saw back at that house with your dad was...upsetting," he said unsure of the right words to use. "And I'm guessing you'll want time to think about it and to talk to him, and I honestly don't want to drive another four hours back to Point Place tonight."

"Why didn't we just get a motel room?"

"Because this is way cooler, we can hang out on the beach, have a campfire, and its like having our own little house which means we can...uh 'smoke' inside if we want." Hyde told her. "Come on give it a chance."

"Ok,I guess that does sound kind of cool but if we're spending the night then we have to go shopping, I didn't bring any outfits for tomorrow." Jackie said, a little more color returning to her cheeks.

"Probably a good idea," Hyde agreed, "There's really only canned goods in there right now and none of those cans contain beer so yeah we can run to the store quick."

He should have known that any shopping trip with Jackie Burkhart would not be quick. Buying a new outfit for tomorrow had included her trying on jeans, tops, dresses, shoes, accessories and more. She even insisted on buying him new clothes as well. The one highlight had been that apparently she needed a bikini even though he told her the water was probably still way too cold to swim in, she still insisted on getting one, and buying one meant she had to try them on first, modeling them in front of the mirrors and him before she settled on one. After that they bought some food to make grilled chicken and veggies for supper, and he went to buy beer since he was the only one of them with a fake ID. She told him to get her something fancy as well so he grabbed what he thought looked like a "fancy" bottle of champagne while he was there. Jackie paid for everything. Hyde had protested at first but then Jackie said with a serious face, "My dad owes me and I think he can start today."

When they got back to the cabin Hyde started unloading the car and Jackie surveyed the cabin. It was a small cabin with an open kitchen and living room. There was a small metal and formica table with four chairs that looked like they were right out of the 1950s. In fact the whole cabin kind of gave off that feel. The kitchen had a butter yellow, white, and chrome theme going on, while the living room looked more like the waiting room at a dentist's office. There was a brown couch with yellow flowers held up by wooden legs, an orange sitting chair that also had wooden legs, a green and orange rug in the middle of the floor, a small coffee table, and a small TV; the center focus of the room. Behind the TV was a large picture window overlooking the lake. Off to the side was a small pink bathroom and a small bedroom with a queen sized bed, and white dressers.

"Good thing I bought new sheets." Jackie said looking into the bedroom. "I don't want to sleep on anything anyone else has."

"Good idea," Hyde said looking around the cabin as well, "I'll unpack the groceries if you want to check out the beach or something."

"Really? You don't want any help?"

"Nah its cool you can help with supper later."

"Ok if you're sure." Jackie said already heading for the bathroom to change clothes.

She came out a few minutes later in her new little bikini, a white flowered sun dress over the top. She gave Hyde a quick smile and left for the beach. He smiled back at her knowing the rest of the night would be spent picturing her in said bikini. As she walked along the shore the events of today's nightmare ran through her head. The look on her father's face when he'd seen her this morning, shocked, angry and a little worried. Although what he was worried for she had no idea, that she judged him? That he'd hurt her? Or that she'd tell her mother? Suddenly it was all too much. She ran back to the cabin and slammed the door shut.k

"Jackie, what's going on!?" Hyde asked looking concerned.

"Its just..." Jackie tried to get out while trying to catch her breath and not start crying at the same time. "Its...I can't...Why would he do this!?" she screamed and then when she couldn't hold it back anymore she fell to the floor sobs of pain and anger choking her as the tears rolled down her face. Hyde ran over to her and sat down on the floor next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her as her body shook with sobs. He sat with her for a minute and then picked her up and carried her to the bed setting her down gently. He laid down next to her never letting her leave his arms and he let her cry.

Finally after what felt like hours, but really wasn't quite that long, Jackie grew quiet, she had seemed to run out of steam. More than that she had fallen asleep. Hyde stood up and grabbed a blanket to drape over her. He looked down at her sleeping soundly on the bed and thought for the first time in his life two things; one that Jackie Burkhart was truly beautiful and two that she had a life that clearly wasn't all peaches and cream. The snobby cheerleading princess had real raw problems just like anybody else. It made her seem more human, more breakable, more flawed, and more beautiful than ever before. He stepped out of the room gently closing the door behind him, and went to the kitchen and started cooking supper.

It was almost 6 o'clock in the evening. In the tiny cabin #18, on the shore of Lake Superior, Steven Hyde was just finishing cooking supper. The smell of grilled chicken, and grilled vegetables, wafted into the bedroom where Jackie was in an exhausted sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the noise of pots and pans banging, or the smell of supper, but she was suddenly awake. At first she smiled at the smell of a delicious supper, but as she looked around the bedroom she was in she started to get a panicky feeling, forgetting where she was. Then the day came back to her, and it felt like an unbearable weight inside her. How could he do this to mom? to me? He has another entirely complete family, that he appears to really care about, maybe even more than us! The pain of this betrayal clung to her like a heavy storm cloud that showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. Jackie took a deep breath and stood up. Her legs were shaky but she walked out to the kitchen determined not to let this break her.

Hyde was setting the table when Jackie walked into the living room/kitchen. "Hey sleepy," he called to her.

"You made supper?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be doing the dishes." He winked at her.

"Steven you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yeah you're probably right, but then again I got hungry."

They sat down at the table and ate their supper, which Jackie had to admit was pretty good. Then Hyde suggested an after dinner tradition circle time. So they moved to the couch and Jackie told Hyde to open the champagne as well.

H: Won't your mom get mad that you're not home tonight?

J: If she even notices; she's home just about as often as my dad, she has spa weekends, and trips away from the girls or just random parties she has to go to. I think this weekend she was going to mexico, probably for more plastic surgery. She works so hard to look good and keep my dad happy and then he cheats on her like this? Ugh!

H: Yeah I don't think my parents ever tried to impress each other, but I think think they must've cared about each other at one time, since they had me and stayed together nine whole years!

J: What was it like when your dad left?

H: Tons of fun, my mom went ballistic, blamed me, blamed her mother, blamed the neighbor girl, anyone in sight besides herself. Then she decided she was going to go after him. She left me with the neighbors, and came back two weeks later with 'uncle Chet' who definitely wasn't related to either one of us.

J: How did you get over it?

H: Well I was pretty angry for a long time, and I took a lot of it out on my mom which is probably why she ran off with that trucker, but mostly it just took time, eventually I just stopped caring...about either one of them.

J: Steven it is not your fault she left.

H: I know, I just know I didn't help matters. Anyway what are you going to do about your dad?

J: I don't know.

H: We should probably go talk to him tomorrow.

J: You'll stay with me and help me talk to him?!

H: I'll drive you there, and wait while you talk with him but I am not getting in the middle of this.

J: Ok yeah I suppose, Thank you for doing this for me Steven.

H: Of course, you know I don't want to lose my cheerleader lookout spot.

J: Oh right of course.

H: Jackie I was kidding, really I didn't mind coming here with you today, besides the driving and the stuff with your dad I had a pretty good time.

J: Thanks Steven...hey! You know what would be fun right now? Night swimming!

H: Yeah...the water's going to be like 30 degrees, we'll either freeze and drown or freeze and get pneumonia.

J: Come on let's go!

Jackie jumped up and headed into the bedroom, she came out 20 minutes later in her new bikini.

"How does it take you that long to put on a swimsuit?" Hyde asked bewildered.

"Well I looked in the mirror and saw all my makeup cried off and I had to fix it. I can't believe you didn't say anything I look hideous!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I guess I hadn't noticed you weren't wearing makeup or had cried it off." Hyde answered her.

Jackie gave him a strange confused look like she was trying to figure out if that was the truth or a compliment or an insult. "Hey where's your swimsuit?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm not going in, that water is freezing, I'm just coming with to make sure you don't drown and I get blamed for your murder."

"Well isn't that...nice of you."

Jackie grabbed her towel and ran out the door. Hyde followed her down to the beach and took her towel as she went down to the water. She took a few steps into the water and screamed "It's freezing!" "I told you!" Hyde yelled back to her, and then a big wave rolled in and nearly drenched her. She ran up the beach and grabbed her towel from Hyde and they both ran back into the cabin. The was a fire pit outside by the beach but they were lucky because there was a fireplace inside the cabin as well. Hyde told a shivering Jackie to go change into dry clothes and then sat her down down in front of the fireplace and started a fire with some wood from the wood pile outside. She was still shivering so he put his arms arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while and then Jackie looked up at him and smiled slightly. He looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful he thought and he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, softly at first, but then with more passion as the kiss grew deeper. The kiss was so hot it was burning both of them from the inside out and Jackie was no longer shivering from the cold but from the fire of their passion. Their hands pulled at each other's clothes, Jackie felt her shirt being pulled off as Hyde's kisses mover from her lips to her neck moving swiftly south. "Wait..." She said and he pulled away. "Maybe we should..." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes seeing love, trust, and more desire than she had ever seen before and she thought to herself screw it. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Jackie are you sure? I don't want to do something tonight while you're feeling hurt or vulnerable." Hyde said searching her eyes for what she was feeling.

"Steven, it's ok. Look I know today was emotional for me but I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions."

"Are you sure you're judgement isn't impaired from the champagne?" Hyde asked.

"Uh no, I'm pretty sure getting soaked in freezing sobered me up pretty fast." She answered laughing and tossing back her hair. "I like you Steven, and even if it's just tonight I need you right now." She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, then she leaned over pulling his face closer and kissed like she meant it. Like she knew exactly what she was doing and exactly what she wanted.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. They made love for what felt like the rest of the night. He made her come the first time and everytime after that, and in a way that neither michael nor herself had ever achieved and it made her want to give just as much as she received which she felt he greatly appreciated. They fell asleep in a tangle of each other's arms.


	7. Family Disfunction

Disclaimer: I would like to dedicate another song to this story. Better Man by Jamie Campbell Bower.

Ch. 7 Family Dysfunction

Duluth MN, 8:02 am Cabin #18

Sunlight poured into the cabin from the windows as the two teenagers who had spent last night there were waking up. Jackie looked over at Hyde who was still sleeping and smiled to herself. He looked so peaceful while he slept. She thought back to the night before. The afternoon had been terrible but she didn't regret a thing about last night. With a glowing smile on her face she crept out of bed and into the kitchen. Forty minutes later Jackie crept back into the bedroom and tickled Hyde awake. "Hey what's going on?" He asked her groggily as he set up shaking his head awake and pushing her off of him.

"Hmm...well I don't know," Jackie replied with a sly smile "but I think some elves snuck into our kitchen last night and made us homemade bacon omelettes, with caramel rolls and fruit for breakfast."

He looked at her with a smile on his face then jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Jackie hadn't been lying, there was quite a spread. The little formica table was covered with food. "This is all for us?" Hyde asked. "and you made it?"

"I did!" Jackie said excitedly jumping up and down. "We had a private chef at our house when I grew up, and whenever he caught me in the kitchen he'd sit me down for a lesson, I can do breakfast, lasagna, and a variety of slow cooker meals."

"Ok well let's eat." Hyde said sitting down.

"Yeah I figured we should have a good meal after last night." Jackie said, then upon realising what she had just said her cheeks blushed and she quickly added "because of the alcohol! Of course. Don't want a hangover." She mumbled and shoved a bite of omelette into her mouth.

An hour later Jackie and Hyde were back in the car on their way to Jackie's father's other place. They had cleaned up the cabin and checked out early. Jackie was feeling nervous and scared about seeing her father. She fidgeted in her seat as Hyde drove, determined to remain calm. Soon her father's house came into view and Hyde parked in the driveway. "Ready?" He asked her.

She was not, but still she said "Yeah ok let's do this ." And so the two walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door was by the blonde woman from yesterday.

"Jackie!" she said enthusiastically, "Please do come in!"

The woman led them into a small but beautifully done living room. There was plush white carpet, with two dark cherry leather wingback chairs, a red velvet settee, a heavy oak coffee table, a spectacularly ornate oriental rug, and a fireplace on one side. At night the room probably a bit intimidating, but at the moment with sun streaming in through the gossamer curtains hanging open in front of a big picture window it looked pleasant and welcoming.

"Please have a seat I'll go get Jack!" The blonde woman said and then "Oh how rude of me! Would you guys like something to drink? Tea, coffee, pop, water?"

Hyde was tempted to say beer just to see what she would do, but he knew he had to try to keep the peace and be civil for Jackie so instead he just said "Um yeah coffee's fine."

"Could I have a cup of tea ?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes of course! Ok I'll go get the and Jack." She said and swept away.

"That was a little weird right?" Jackie asked Steven.

"Yeah but she seems nice, she seems like she wants to get to know you ." Hyde smiled encouragingly at her.

The blonde women returned along with Jackie's father. Since Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the leather chairs. The blonde woman went to the settee and sat down.

"Jackie!" Mr. Burkhart said "I was hoping you would come back, I have so much to tell you-

"-Why don't you start with the fact that you're not only cheating on mom, you have an entire family in another state!" Jackie accused, her anger rising.

"You're right kitten of course." Hyde noticed Jackie flinch at her father's pet name for her.

"Well I guess we should probably start at the beginning, Linda" He gestured toward the blonde women. "Linda and I dated off and on for a while before I met your mother. When I met your mother it as a hospital benefit and she was the most beautiful woman there. I had no idea what to say or how to approach her but then luck struck and I was assigned to her table. I could barely catch her attention there were so many other guys around fawning on her. So I decided subtly to have my friend who happened to be up there come "congratulate" me on my new position as the new president of the bank, and of course when he did, I think it caught her attention but what really sealed the deal is my response him: "Oh yeah Neal I'm real excited, I'm just a little worried about how I'll manage that with the partnership of my law firm." Jack smiled at that.

"She and I danced, laughed, and hung out the rest of the night. After that we began seeing each other every day and night. We fell in love quickly and I asked her to marry me. She was from a strict catholic background so we had to do lot of marriage counseling before we could finally do it. A few days before the big event I thought to myself, 'Yes, yes this is perfect I'm going to marry Pamela and I'm over Linda!' Well that night I need to get some groceries before I went home, so I stopped at the Quick Mart and ran into Linda. We ot to talking and decided to go get a drink and catch up. Well it turned out that old chemistry was still there and one thing led to another and we ended up back at her place. The next morning of course I felt horrible about it and vowed to make it work with Pam. So I went home and that's just what I did! A few months later we found out Pam was pregnant, and then on the same day I found out Linda was too. I felt like my whole world had fallen apart. I wanted to be there for both of my families, I didn't know what to do or who to tell. Then Linda called and told me she had found a house to live in with her and the baby, and she told me she knew how important pam and my child was to me so she said: 'you stay with your wife and baby; work it out with them and if and when you can, come see us, we'll be waiting for you always. " Jack finished his story with a smile.

At first neither Jackie nor Hyde knew what to say and then,

"Who is the baby or where is the baby," Jackie asked incredulously.

"What baby now?" Jack asked

"The baby that Linda had, it can't be Audrie she's too young."

"That's my son," Linda spoke up. "He's your half brother his name is Paul, he's your half brother, just like Audrie is." I'll go get them.

Linda went off into hallway to find her kids and Jack sat down on the floor beside Jackie's chair."Listen kitten I really am sorry about all this, I didn't want you to find out like this." Jack hung his head in hands looking morose. Jackie wanted to comfort him but then all her anger came bubbling up.

Jackie hated the way she felt, she was so furious that she could barely contain it, angry that her father would not only do this but that he'd keep it from her for so long. but she also felt a sadness so heavy she could barely move with it, sadness for her mother, sadness for herself, and for Audrie who was the sister Jackie never got to know. (What would have happened to them if Jackie had never followed her father yesterday, would they have ever met?) And on top of everything she felt guilty; guilty that she hadn't told her mother, guilty that she still wanted to comfort her father.

As she watched him stand there looking worried and a bit heartbroken waiting for his girlfriend or whoever Linda was to him, to come back into the room. Jackie could feel the anger building up inside of her. How come he cared SO much about this family but NOT ours? Jackie thought to herself. She gripped the side of the chair and started to stand up, but then Hyde's hand came over on top of her and when she looked over at him she saw that he looked so calm, so zen. So instead of venting her anger at her father she took a deep breath and tried her best to be zen.

Linda came back into the room followed by Audrie, her other son Paul was not there.

"I'm so sorry, " Linda began "I couldn't find Paul, but Audrie is here. Audrie this is your sister Jackie."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Audrie said reaching her hand out to Jackie.

Audrie was dressed in jeans and a flowered top, her hair in low pigtails. She had big black rimmed glasses that somehow worked with her whole aesthetic. Jackie looked her over and smiled thinking, this girl is cute, but she could definitely use a makeover. Jackie took her hand at shook it. "Its nice to meet you too. Oh and this is my friend Steven. He was nice enough to give me a ride here to meet you."

"Neat! Thanks Steven."

"Well Jackie we'd love it if you could stay for dinner, it should be ready in about twenty minutes. Maybe you and Audrie could get to know each other better." Linda suggested.

"That would be awesome! Jackie come on I'll show you my trampoline!" Audrie grabbed Jackie's hand and was pulling her out the door when Hyde turned to Jack and Linda and said, "Thank you for the invite, it looks like we're staying." He followed the girls outside.

Audrie had a giant trampoline in her backyard so all three of them jumped on it. Audrie was very good; she showed off her trampoline gymnastics knowledge while Jackie tried to keep up with her. They learned that Audrie was 12 years, loved horses and fashion, and was a cheerleader like Jackie. She was also really into cars, and was helping her brother fixup his old Chevelle. She liked to read and had two best friends Ellie and Ashley. She seemed to Jackie like a pretty cool kid. Jackie was glad to have found her but was still saddened and angry at her father for keeping them apart.

"Foods ready kids!" Linda called. The three of came into the dining room and sat down. Jack was already seated. Linda came in and finished setting a ham on the table. They ate ham, potatoes, corn, and stuffing. Linda asked Jackie about her school activities and complimented her on her outfit. When Jackie told her father and Linda that she had gotten an A on here Econ project they both congratulated her and said well done. She wasn't sure how to react. The moment was bittersweet for her; her father hadn't complimented her or told her she'd done a good job since she was a little girl. He couldn't say that around her mother but with Linda smiling down at Jackie with her hand on Jack's arm then it was easy for him.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said standing up, "I don't think this was such a great idea, Steven and I are just going to go."

"Honey what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"Nothing, it's, I just think Steven and I should probably get going, talking about all these school things reminded me tomorrow's Monday and I have cheerleading practice and a test right away in the morning and I need to get home and study for it."

"Are you sure kitten?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Oh Jackie it's ok let me just make you both some leftovers for the road."

"Oh thanks Miss Conlan-"

"Call me Linda dear."

"Right Linda that's really nice of you but we don't need any left-" Jackie was cut off by Hyde kicking her leg under the table.

"Erm, on the other hand I guess it is a long drive back to Point Place."

"Oh good!" Linda said and headed off to the kitchen.

"Honey is everything alright are you sure you can't stay?" Jack asked searching her face for answers

"Yes, sorry daddy."

"Well you be safe getting back to Point Place." He turned to Hyde, "You've got precious cargo here."

"I know sir, " Hyde replied winking at Jackie.

Linda came back in with their food to go and they all said their goodbyes. Audrie ran up to Jackie and gave her a hug and then when her mom wasn't looking she slipped Jackie a piece of paper. Jackie and Hyde got back into the El Camino and headed out of town. Once they were safely on the highway, Hyde asked "So what was with us leaving in the middle of dinner? Not that I'm complaining since we did get leftovers but still..."

"Pull over somewhere, let's have a circle."

Hyde looked sideways at her "Ok...but I'll have to find somewhere a little secluded like-" He watched the signs on the highway. "-That scenic outlook coming up!" He pulled on to the road to follow the signs through the trees. Once they got to the over look they both got out of the car and stared at the view. They were on top of a large hill, (there are no mountains in MN or WI) that looked over a beautiful spring-fed lake. There were large pine and oak trees surrounding them and there was a bench with a little plaque in front of it explaining the history of the outlook. Jackie sat down on the bench as Hyde rolled up some "film".

H: So...you wanna talk about it?

J: Notif you don't want to and it sounds like you don't.

H: No its cool, you need to vent and I'm...in a state to listen *grinning*

J: Ok...*long pause* It's just... I guess the cheating wouldn't bother me so much, and don't get me wrong THAT is deplorable, but...I don't know I guess the thing that really gets me is that he has KIDS! A whole other set of kids! A whole other family!? Who does that? And then at dinner, the way he congratulated me?! He NEVER does that, not since I was a little girl but there it's perfectly fine to do?!

H: Well...I don't know about a whole other family but I do know what it feels like when your perfect ideal of your family crashes and burns right in front of you and there's nothing you can do about it.

J: How did you get over it?

H: Honestly I don't think I ever did. Having your family break up...it's something you don't really get over. But it gets better. Especially when you see them out living their lives and you know you ended up better off.

J: Yeah but Hyde, you're better off because the Forman's took you in...

H: True. They did help a lot, but I also got a job and I'm paying rent, I help out around the house, and I got to school, well, somewhat regularly.

J: So what am I supposed to do?

H: You are supposed to take some time and figure out what you feel, and what you're going to do. You'll have to decide if you want to tell your mom or not, and I think more importantly if you want to get in touch with that little sister of yours, or your brother I guess.

J: I don't want to break my mother's heart. I think she knows he's cheating but I don't think she knows he has a whole other family and I don't know if she could handle that. I think that would definitely be grounds for divorce...

H: and your sister? I think she already really likes you and looks up to you.

J: *smiling* Yeah Audrie is really sweet...and I always wanted a sister.

H: Well there you go! Maybe don't decide anything right now and just get to know your sister.

J: I suppose we better get going.

H: Yeah we should but first I'd just like to remind you that the camino has a spacious back cargo area and I do happen to have a couple blankets if you like to look up at the stars...

J: Steven it's like one o'clock.

H: *grinning* I know...

Jackie smiled back at him and they spent the next 45 minutes really getting to know the El Camino's cargo area as well as all the nature around them. Once they had finished they pulled out Linda's leftovers and had a sort of picnic lunch in the Camino. As they drove off home, Jackie smiled to herself thinking that even though she had learned some awful things about her family, she had more fun this weekend, with Steven, than she'd had in a long time.


End file.
